Dense wavelength division multiplexing (DWDM) systems includes lasers which require precise and accurate temperature control for satisfactory performance. Each laser is typically integrated in a package or laser module which is mounted to a printed circuit board (PCB). Previously, heat sinks were mounted directly to the laser modules to remove excess heat. The long flexible wire leads extending from the laser module were sufficient to accommodate the dimensional tolerances of mounting holes used to mount the laser module to the heat sink, of mounting holes in the PCB for mounting the heat sink to the PCB, and of the solder pads or holes for connection of the laser module leads to the PCB.
As communication data rates increase, the positions of the leads extending from the laser module cannot be disturbed without adversely affecting the electrical characteristics of the laser module and PCB. For example, bending or flexing the leads during the process of mounting the laser module to the PCB can cause signal loss. In addition, the leads cannot be misaligned to the tracks on the PCB without degrading the electrical signals. Moreover, a heat sink mounted directly to the laser module can generate stress sufficient to break the leads.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a laser carrier that can accurately align and secure a laser module to a PCB. Moreover, the laser carrier should prevent substantial stress on the leads extending from the laser module. The present invention satisfies this need and provides additional advantages.